Best Friends and First Kisses
by Prince Takeru
Summary: This is a one shot fic about Takeru and Hikari's budding relationship. Mimi and Yamato also star as best friends. This story supports Mimato and Takari. Please read and review


Disclaimer: This is mostly a friendship and romance fic. Most of it will be near the end. The main characters will be Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari. In this fic, all four are best friends and really close to each other. Their will be Takari and Mimato in this fic. Mimi has also moved back to Odaiba. Takeru and Hikari are going out, but have not had their first kiss. This story takes place in the summer after zero two.  
I'm using the Digidestineds' Japanese names in this fic, so if you don't know them, here they are:  
Matt = Yamato  
Mimi = Mimi  
Kari = Hikari  
TK = Takeru  
Oh ya, "---" = talking and '---' = thinking.  
On with the fanfiction! Hope ya like it!  
  
Best Friends, Shopping, Sleep Overs, and First Kisses  
  
  
Takeru and Hikari are both sitting on Takeru's bed, in his bedroom. It's about 12:00 PM, Friday afternoon, and they are both rather bored.  
  
"So Takeru, what should we do today?" Hikari asks.  
  
"I dunno," Takeru says. After saying this, the phone rings. As Takeru reaches for the phone, he thinks, 'I wonder who that is?' Once the phone is up to his face, he greets by saying, "Hello, Takeru Takaishi Speaking."  
  
"Hello Takeru! It's me, Mimi," Mimi happily greets.  
  
"Hi Mimi! What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you and Hikari would like to go shopping with me at the mall."  
  
"Sure! We have nothing better to do today. Will Yamato be coming?"  
  
"No! He's practicing with his band and will not come. I tried to talk him into coming, though."  
  
"I was just wondering, though, I'm not surprised. He's doesn't really like shopping a whole lot. Besides, his band is really important to him. So anyway, when should we meet you."  
  
"Meet me at Odaiba Mall, in a half an hour."  
  
"Okay Mimi! Later."  
  
"Later Takeru."  
  
Takeru hangs up the phone, and then gets up off of his bed. Hikari looks up at him, and asks, "So, was that Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, she wants to meet us at Odaiba Mall, in a half and hour. Is it okay if we go?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fun. I just got my allowance today and I need to get some more clothes," Hikari eagerly says as she begins to get up. Takeru gently helps Hikari up. They then walk out of his room.  
  
When they get to the living room Takeru calls out, "Mom, I'm going to the mall with Hikari. We'll be back later."  
  
"Okay! Be back by curfew!" Takeru's mom says as Takeru and Hikari walk out of the apartment, hand in hand. They then quickly walk to Odaiba Mall.  
  
When they finally get to the Odaiba Mall, they see Mimi waving to them on the steps of the mall. They walk towards Mimi, greet her, and then make their way into the bustling mall. After entering Mimi asks, "Which store do you guys want to into first?"  
  
"Lets just window shop," Hikari advises. "If a place looks appealing then we can go into it,"  
  
"That's a good idea Hikari," Takeru says.  
  
"I guess we have a plan," Mimi instructs as she begins to walk. "Now, lets get shopping!"  
  
"Wait for us!" Takeru and Hikari both yell after Mimi.  
  
Six hours of fun, laughter, browsing, buying, and money supply draining then follow. By now it is 6:00 PM and Takeru and Hikari are growing tired and hungry.  
  
"Come on Mimi," Hikari pleads. "It has been six hours. Me and Takeru need a food break. Besides, we don't have any money left."  
  
"Just one more store. I need to check out this big sale they're having! After I'm done, we can go to my house, and I'll fix us some pizza. Do we have a deal?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Yes!" Takeru and Hikari excitedly say. This being because Mimi is an excellent cook! After hearing this, Mimi dashes into the store.  
  
"Do you mind if we stay out here and sit on a bench, Takeru?" Hikari asks.  
  
"Sure. I guess I forgot how much Mimi loves to shop, but I guess we did have a lot of fun," Takeru says as both he and Hikari collapse on the bench. Takeru leans back and closes his eyes, trying to rest. Seeing this, Hikari leans her head onto his shoulder and then closes her eyes. They then drift off to sleep.   
  
They awake 30 minutes later because of Mimi shaking them. Once they're awake, Mimi says, "Come on you guys. We need to get to my house."  
  
Shocked by falling asleep, Takeru asks, "How long were we asleep?"  
  
"About 30 minutes. I'm sorry for wearing you guys out. We should have left when you wanted to," Mimi saddens at the later, and then goes on to ask. "Will you guys forgive me?"  
  
"Of course we will, Mimi. We always do. Now cheer up! Me and Hikari are more awake now that we got a nap," Takeru says as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Mimi, don't be sad. Why would we want to get mad at our best friend over a trivial matter," Hikari says, smiling.  
  
With this said, Mimi hugs both Takeru and Hikari and says, "You guys are the best!" After saying this Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari leave Odaiba Mall.  
  
When they get to the parking lot Takeru asks, "I hope you brought you car, Mimi. I'd hate to carry these bags all the way to your house."  
  
"I brought my blue convertible that my dad recently bought for me. It has plenty of trunk space, so don't worry," Mimi says as she walks off into the direction of her car. Takeru and Hikari then follow. When they come nearer to the car, they see a blonde man sitting in it. (The top's down.)   
They soon realize who it is and Mimi yells out, "Yamato!" She runs the rest of the way to the blue convertible and Yamato. Yamato jumps out of the car, and collides with an excited Mimi. Yamato almost loses his balance but regains his balance. Unfortunately, Mimi falls to the ground. Takeru and Hikari rush to see if Mimi is okay but find Yamato helping her up. As soon as Mimi is helped up she asks, "What are you doing here, Yamato?!"  
  
"Band practice ended early and since we were practicing close by I walked here to find you. I figured that you would bring your car so I looked for it. I also knew that I wouldn't miss you guys because you always stay at the mall for at least five hours. Luckily, I've only been waiting here for a half an hour," Yamato explains.  
  
"Well, if me and Takeru had had our way you wouldn't have had to wait at all," Hikari happily confesses.  
  
"Well, I was happy to wait because I needed some time to rest. So, where are you guys off to next?"  
  
"I'm taking them back to my house to fix them pizza. Will you come with us?" Mimi hopefully asks.  
  
"I'd never miss eating your legendary pizza, Mimi, so you can count me in. How about we rent a movie, and we can watch it while we eat?"  
  
"That's a great idea Yamato."  
  
"Wait a minute," Takeru says, trying to get a word in. "If we do that Hikari and I will be past curfew."  
  
"How about you guys just sleep over. Then we can have fun all night." Mimi excitedly says.  
  
"That's a great idea Mimi," Hikari announces. "We'll have to stop at our apartments and get some stuff first."   
  
After the decision is reached they place their bags in the trunk and then pile into Mimi's car. Mimi drives with Yamato beside her, Takeru behind her, and Hikari beside Takeru. Mimi then asks, "So where to first?"  
  
"My house," Hikari announces. They then take off towards Hikari's house. After she's packed, they head to Takeru's house. Once Takeru quickly packs, the head to Yamato's house. Yamato then packs, and they are then off to the movie renting place. They pick out two movies, an action/adventure and a romantic/comedy.   
  
They then head to Mimi's large apartment building. When they get there, they ride the elevator up to the top floor and then get off. Mimi shows them to her and her parents apartment. (Author's note: Mimi's parents have a lot of money and live in a larger apartment than of the others.) Once inside, Mimi says, "My parents are away on vacation, so we'll have the apartment to ourselves. Yamato, you'll be sleeping in our guest room. Takeru, Hikari, do you mind sleeping in the living room?"  
  
"No," Takeru and Hikari both reply. Mimi then walks to her bedroom and puts her bags away. Yamato does likewise, and Takeru and Hikari pile their stuff in one of the living rooms corners. They then walk over to the one large couch and sit down. Yamato then enters and sits on the couch across from Takeru and Hikari. They all soon begin a conversation.  
  
After several minutes, they here Mimi in the kitchen. Yamato then asks, "How long do you think it will take to finish the pizzas?"  
  
"It'll be at least another fourty minutes," Mimi calls back.  
  
Time passes quickly and soon Mimi calls from the kitchen, "It's done!" Yamato, Hikari, and Takeru all rush to the dining room where Mimi has just got done setting the two large pepperoni pizzas down. Mimi then slices the pizzas under the others drooling gazes. After that she leaves the room to everyones surprise. After about a minute she comes back in carrying a three layer, fudge frosted, chocolate cake. Everyones mouth drops open when they see the delicious tower of chocolate in front of them.  
  
Hikari then asks, "When did you have time to make that Mimi?"  
  
"We have a double oven, so it was easy. Besides, I knew you guys would want desert," Mimi happily answers. With this said, they all sit down. Mimi and Yamato beside each other, and Takeru and Hikari beside each other. They pray and then begin to dish up the pizza. The pizzas are quickly finished off and they all have a small slice of cake. After they are done Mimi asks, "So, did you like it?"  
  
"No. I loved it!" Takeru loudly compliments.  
  
"Mimi, You're the greatest cook," Hikari says.  
  
"I agree! You seem to make things taste extraordinary!" Yamato says as he gives Mimi a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Mimi says blushing. "Now lets watch one of those movies. We'll have to watch the other one tomorrow because it'll be to late to watch it after the other."  
  
They all go back into the living room and begin watching the action/adventure movie. It is very action packed and involving, so it passes quickly. By the end of it, they begin to notice they are getting tired. The movie finishes around midnight, so they decide to get ready for bed. Yamato and Mimi then say good night to Takeru and Hikari, and then depart to their separate bedrooms, but not before a good night kiss. Takeru and Hikari are then left alone, each sitting on a different couch. Takeru then breaks the silence by asking, "Is it me, or is it hot in here?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is rather warm, but not to bad. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because I'm use to sleeping without a shirt on. I thought you'd laugh at me, so I didn't take it off. Do you mind if I do anyway?"  
  
Hikari blushes, and then says, "No! Why would I ever laugh at you. I'm sure you look really good without you shirt on." Hikari immediately turns redder when she notices what she had just said. Takeru also blushes but eventually takes his shirt off. He then gets up and moves over to Hikari. As he moves Hikari watches him, a little confused. Takeru then sets on the ground and says, "I have a confession to make, I love you a lot more than I probably should at my age. I know you probably don't care about me that much, but I just had to let you know."  
  
When Hikari hears Takeru's words, she looks at him, shocked. She then says, "I never thought I'd here you say that, but I love you a lot more than I should at my age to. I knew you loved me, but I didn't know how much, so I didn't mention anything." When she finishes, a tear of relief and happiness falls from her right eye. Takeru moves his hand to it and brushes it away. He then moves his head slowly toward her. Hikari also moves her head toward his. They both close their eyes and their lips soon meet. It turns out to be a short kiss but it has a lot of loved encased in it. After they part, they just stare at each other.  
  
Takeru then gets up and says, "Good night, my Angel of Light."  
  
Hikari notices his movement and says, "Good night, my Guardian of Hope. I love you."  
  
"I love you to," Takeru says as he sets down on the couch he plans sleeping on. He watches her as she lays on her couch and stares at her for a few minutes. She soon drifts off to sleep, under his loving eyes. He then slowly drifts off to sleep, with the clock reading exactly 1:00 AM.  
  
Later, around three in the morning...  
  
Takeru, being a light sleeper, awakes to muffled crying. He quickly jumps off the couch. He then looks around to see where the crying is coming from. His eyes wander to Hikari's sleeping form and notices she's the one crying. He rushes over towards Hikari and begins tring to wake her. After a few shakes her eyes shoot open. When she sees Takeru, she throws her arms around him, and begins to cry harder into his chest. He holds her for a few minutes, and attempts to calm her down. It only works a little, so he asks, "Hikari, what's the matter? Did you have a horrible nightmare or something?"  
  
Hikari looks up at Takeru and says, in between sobs, "It was horrible. Everyone disappeared, and it was only me, you, and the others. Then you said you hated me. After you yelled at me several times you disappeared. The others then yelled at me and also disappeared. I was then left all alone. I could then see someone in the shadows stalking me." After saying this, she leans her head down towards his chest, and begins to cry again.  
  
Takeru reassuringly pets her hair and then moves her face till she's looking into his eyes. He then whispers, "I'd never say I hated you, Hikari, and don't you ever forget that. I'd never leave you. I love you Hikari and I would never let anything hurt you. I promised to protect you, and I will always live by that promise."  
  
Hikari then says, "How can I believe that?! People brake promises all the time."  
  
Takeru moves his mouth to Hikari's, and then whispers, "Because of this!" He then kisses her with all the love inside him. Hikari at first stares at him wide eyed but then closes her eyes and begins kissing him back. She stops crying, but Takeru and Hikari do not stop their kiss.   
  
After several loving minutes, they part. Hikari then asks, "Will you please stay next to me for the rest of the night."  
  
"Of course," Takeru says as he holds her tighter.  
  
Hikari then says, "I feel so warm with your bare chest next to me. Thank you for being so nice and loving."  
  
"I love you and I'll do anything for you, so you never have to thank me. I know you'd do the same for me, anyway," Takeru says as he kisses Hikari's forehead. He then leans back against the couch, behind her, and closes his eyes. He then slowly drifts to sleep. Hikari does the same, and slowly drifts to sleep. With Takeru holding her, she sleeps happily.  
  
The end...  
  
Okay, I had at first thought of making this into a new fanfiction series, but I decided not to. This one will thus be a stand alone fanfiction. I will have a series that will have a similar storyline coming out soon. It's called 'Changing Times'. I already have the prologue up, I just need to write the first chapter. Anyway, if you have any immediate questions, please e-mail me at prince_takeru@hotmail.com 


End file.
